Social networks provide interactive and content-rich online communities that connect members with one another. Members of social networks may indicate how they are related to one another. For instance, members of a social network may indicate that they are friends, family members, business associates, or followers of one another, or members can designate some other relationship to one another. Social networks often allow members to message each other or post messages to the online community.
Social networks may also allow members to share content with one another. For example, members may create or use pages with interactive feeds that can be viewed across a multitude of platforms. The pages may contain images, video, and other content that a member wishes to share with certain members of the social network or to publish to the social network in general. Members may also share content with the social network in other ways. In the case of images and videos, members, for example, may publish the images and videos to a board or make the images and video available for searches by the online community. Optimal presentation or use of the content for members often depends on an ability to classify the content. However, it is often difficult to classify content shared in social networks, especially as the amount of content grows to very large proportions.